icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ISeddieFan101
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-ISeddieFan101-20110212215746 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 21:57, February 12, 2011 sorry :( I'm sorry for writing that angst story...:( It's just...during that time was kind of rough and hard for me...so I tried to express myself...I understand it was used a lot and I didn't want to be one of those people to do that, but...I just wanted to experiment with angst and again, I'm so sorry for writing the angst story. I'm not going to write angst stories like that anymore. My other story, iTutor, is humor and romance. Again, I'm sorry I'm probably one of those people who is annoying with angst stories. :( thanks :) Thank you for understanding! I was just trying to write angst. I'll try to maybe add something of a happy ending if something happens to Sam or something. I'll keep that in mind of not writing stories of Sam getting hurt or dying. And I LOVE Seddie so much. I supported Seddie since iDream of Dance :) Bianca Jean 01:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior Seddie Titanic It wouldn't let me pm you on your fanfciton I think u had PM's off. So I'ma tell you what I thought off and you can use it if you want just credit me somewheres. Okay Carly and Spencer are spending the whole summer in Yakima. Meanwhile Freddie got accepted into this Program for the Over Achievers Cruise which is a bunch of people go on a cruise to see Alaska and the glaicers for the summer. So him, his mom, and her new Bf have tickets to it. But Sam on the other hand has no place to go. Her mom left her a not esaying she went to Vegas for the summer and only left her $100 bucks... So she goes to Carly's house hoping to break in but over hears that Marissa's BF can't go on the cruise and backs out. Sam knocks on the door and pretends to be nice and ends up guilting Ms. Benson into giving her the other ticket. And thats where the story begins.... And how Sam and Freddie survive I have a few options. Ya know how Freddie's mom is extra precautios she probably packed a emergency kit just in case the ship was going to sink. Maybe she would have brought some heated life jackets or an inflatable boat where Freddie can either swim to the Alaskan Shores to save Sam or Paddle the boat to sam Sam who was getting hypothermia. Thats I all I have tell me what you think.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 03:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes they all know each other. It like happens b4 iOMG.Sam would be Jack and Freddie is rose. Freddie will meet a girl on the boat (Who will be playing the guy that rose was supposed to marry) and His mom wants him to date her. It's a new titanic becuase that way Ms.Benson can be prepared and Sam and Freddie can survive! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Np! if u want any more ideas dont be afraid to ask.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC)